


Brother Sandwich

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: After a terrifying fall, Gordon needs his brothers but maybe not this closely!





	

If he’d had been able to feel anything at that moment, Gordon would have felt like the filling to a big brother sandwich, held tightly between Scott and Virgil in an attempt to stop him shaking.

If he’d been able to hear anything at that moment, it would have been Scott and Virgil arguing violently above him, about who should have turned on the static dampener and how soon, but he was still deafened by the sound of his own screaming in those last few moments when the panic finally hit him that no-one was actually coming for him.

If he had one pet hate, it was air – air you could fall through, uncontrollably – water cushioned and supported you, you had some degree of control.

And if he had one major fear, it was falling through the air –  he had certainly fallen this time.

International Rescue had been on the outer reaches of the atmosphere, just within TB2's safe working level, aiding a cruise vessel in distress, and each of them was doing their part to take passengers into the safety of TB2, when Gordon had simply slipped.  No one had seen him, and worse, no one had heard him.  Comms had been full of static since they arrived, a standard result of the close proximity to that kind of cruise vessel, it just oozed static at that altitude. 

There had been a debate earlier, between all his brothers, as to if the static dampener should go on, but it limited distance contact and would have taken John out the loop.  And they needed John.

Gordon had free-fallen many times before, so to begin with he tried to enjoy it.  Needing every second he could glean for someone to notice he was missing, he concentrated on trying to slow the fall as best he could in his totally drag free suit.  He’d called patiently to his brothers but the further away from them, the worse the static was. He wasn’t sure anyone had heard anything.

Panic began to set in somewhere near 15,000 feet.

And the static dampener was only finally hit when Virgil got so annoyed that he could hear nothing that he thumped it out of anger – clean comms were established immediately and all they could hear was Gordon. Clear, concise but terrified.

“I guess you’ll hear these recording later, I just want you to know I love every single one of you with all my heart, I truly do.  Oh shit this is going to hurt.”

Now the panic was all theirs, Scott and Virgil couldn’t pull out of the rescue, it just wasn’t possible, the lives of those they were rescuing still hung in the balance, International Rescue their only hope.   It was left to Alan to leap into a hellijet and take a near death plunge himself to get there with seconds to spare, scooping Gordon from 300 feet and swinging away to break the inertia of his fall.

Now on the pod deck again, Alan pulled the still shaking Gordon out from between the arguing bread of his sandwich and, walking him away a little to sit on the edge of the pod runners, he put another stasis drink in Gordon’s hand, holding it in place in case Gordon's trembling hands dropped it.  This would be his third, the other two having come straight back up as quickly as Gordon had drunk them.  Alan encouraged his brother to drink another dose, it was the equivalent of warm sweet tea in 2061, the standard for shock but also had the added bonus of inducing sleep. With Alan’s comforting arm wrapped around him, the drink had the desired effect, and Gordon drifted just a little into that precarious edge of sleep.

“Shh!”  Alan commanded of Scott and Virgil, a mix of quiet request and ‘shut up you damned idiots!”

Again the desired effect.

They came to sit either side of their kid brothers.

“Should we get him up to sickbay?” Alan asked.

Virgil placed the gentlest of hands on Gordon’s head so as not to wake him, “No, if you can manage to stay with him just like that, he’s best sleeping.”

Scott agreed, a frown deepening on his face, “Yeah, let him sleep, he’ll get very little rest once the nightmares kick in.”

Realising that was true, they all squigged a little closer together. Although he was safe again, the effects would linger and involve them all.  Arms were reached out to hug everyone in – one huge brother sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping my maths is right, I've left Alan about 60 seconds to reach Gordon after they hear him, working on the USPA freefall time table - 120mph for a horizontal body.


End file.
